


A Thank You Speech

by authenticcadence18



Series: Cadence Posts Polished Versions of Old Phinabella One-Shots [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Phinabella - Freeform, Phinbella - Freeform, and today i polished it and added some stuff!, chaotic ferb is best ferb, just...tons of fluff, ok so i originally wrote this in 2015, post-AYA, since idk when chapter 8 will be done but i still want to share some writing with y'all :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have just been awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics! After giving the audience at the award ceremony a few words of inspiration, they start thanking the friends and family who helped them along the way......and Phineas has a very special thank you to give to a certain someone he loves.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: Cadence Posts Polished Versions of Old Phinabella One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Thank You Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii guys! So, a bit of context for this piece: I originally wrote it in 2015, sometime after "Act Your Age" aired. It's just been sitting in the Notes app of my phone ever since. Earlier today, I got the idea to polish and post some of my old one-shots since idk when Chapter 8 of "Can't Help Falling in Love" will be finished, and is the first piece I'm posting! If y'all like it, perhaps I'll post another one!! (because there is a LOT more where this came from, LOL)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!! :)

* * *

  
  


"Esteemed guests, it is my GREAT pleasure to introduce our next Nobel prize winners! These two step-brothers have wowed the world with both their countless advanced achievements in physics and the creative ways in which they accomplish them! At just 21, they are the youngest to ever receive this award! So, without further ado, the winners of this year's Nobel Prize in Physics: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!"

The tuxedoed presenter stepped aside to let the recipients of the award step onstage. Applause thundered deeply throughout the hall as Phineas and Ferb entered and waved. The presenter handed Phineas the medal and Ferb the microphone. The two brothers exchanged a wary glance before chuckling and swapping items.

"Hi, everyone!!” Phineas proclaimed as the applause died down. “First off...wow, this is amazing! Ten years ago, Ferb and I were just building inventions in our backyard for fun, and now we've become the youngest people to ever win the Nobel Prize for Physics for them??? How awesome is that?” 

Ferb nodded at his side. 

“We couldn't have won this award if we didn't follow our dreams and express ourselves,” Phineas continued, “so Ferb and I want to encourage everyone out there to get creative!!” He smiled as memories of summers gone by flashed through his mind. “If you wanna build a rollercoaster, go for it! Write a catchy song and become a one-hit-wonder, give it a shot! We believe EVERYONE is capable of greatness!! Some people just need a bit more help to realize it...and that’s what Ferb and I are here for!”

The brothers exchanged a glance and grinned as some of the audience members applauded. 

“We couldn’t have made it this far without our friends and family!” Phineas stated when the applause died down. “First, we'd like to thank our parents for nurturing us and giving us a good home growing up--and for falling in love and bringing us together!!! We'd also like to thank our big sister Candace, who ALWAYS motivated us to keep moving and inventing when we were kids!!! Love ya, big sis!"

Ferb grabbed the microphone and added, "We'd also like to thank the friends who were there for every wild adventure and invention. Buford, Baljeet, the former Fireside Girls of troop 46231, Irving…”

Someone in the audience let out a high pitched squeal. "HE SAID MY NAME!!!!!"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged an amused glance. (They should’ve known Irving would be in the audience.)

Ferb finished off his speech with a sincere, “Without your encouragement and inspiration, Phineas and I probably wouldn’t be standing here tonight. So thank you!!” 

The audience cheered as Ferb took a step back.

It seemed as if the acceptance speech was over...but Phineas wasn’t quite finished. He took the microphone back from Ferb before the presenter could usher them out and move on with the next award. "Before we go, there's one more person I need to say thank you to," he explained to the audience. “But it won’t take long, I promise.” 

He took a deep breath and rubbed his ear...and then spoke. 

"...when we were kids...there was this girl who lived across the street from Ferb and I."

Someone in the auditorium gasped.

"She was the leader of the local Fireside Girl troop and was certainly popular enough to hang out with anyone she wanted, but she just kept coming back to our backyard, every day, no matter what. I never really grasped the real reason why she kept coming back summer after summer, it was just how things always were. I always enjoyed spending time with her, but I’ll admit I might have taken her for granted… Frankly, I didn't realize just how much I loved having her around until one summer when she started coming over less and less.” 

Phineas paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. (Revisiting this particular time in his life was more painful than he realized it would be.) 

"I missed you...." he confessed to the special someone, "...and I finally understood I'd been falling in love with you all that time without realizing it. I didn’t think you’d ever feel anything for me, but, eventually I learned you loved me too...I just hadn't noticed. When I found out, I thought it was too late for us, but...well.....you still hadn't given up on me, despite everything....”

He smiled softly. 

"The past few years have been some of the best of my life! And not because of success or the inventions or even this award, but because we were together every step of the way. I know I couldn’t have gotten to this point without you, and I can’t wait to see what life has in store for us next. Thank you so much for being there for me. 

"...I love you, Isabella.”

His words of sincere affection faded into the auditorium of people. They were too stunned to applaud: how were they supposed to react to such a personal expression of gratitude? 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you this in person,” Phineas continued, “but, as soon as I get home…”

His voice trailed off.

In the middle of the auditorium, a woman with long dark tresses stood from her seat on the aisle.

She bashfully lifted a hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear before waving and smiling shyly up at the stage. 

Phineas's heart skipped a beat. 

“Is...ISABELLA!!!"

Carelessly, he thrust the microphone back into the presenter's hands and flung himself down the stairs and through the aisles with reckless abandon. 

Isabella barely had time to step out of the row before she was in his arms and they were embracing tightly. "Oh, Phineas....." she sighed into his shoulder.

“Isabella, what are you doing here??" Phineas asked excitedly, pulling away from the hug so he could gaze at her. “I thought you were watching the livestream of the ceremony from Danville!!” 

Isabella grinned. "I couldn't let you win a Nobel Prize without me in the audience!" She shrugged and admitted, "I wanted to surprise you when it was over, but…” A happy tear trickled down her face. “...naturally, you surprised me instead.”

Phineas gingerly took his girlfriend's face in his hands as she sniffled, and he smiled sweetly, caressing the tear from her cheek. "Don’t worry, you DEFINITELY surprised me," he insisted warmly before drawing her into a gentle kiss.

For a few moments, there was no auditorium or award ceremony or crowd of people. 

Isabella and Phineas were just that. Isabella and Phineas. 

When they parted, they gazed at one another adoringly...and suddenly remembered the auditorium and award ceremony and crowd of people. 

They both paled. 

No one else was speaking...and they could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them. 

"....we just kissed....in front of thousands of people.....at one of the most prestigious award ceremonies in the world......" Isabella voiced, eyes wide. 

“Yes.....yes we did....." a flustered Phineas confirmed.

From onstage, Ferb snickered silently before taking the microphone and breaking the silence by gesturing towards the couple and announcing, 

“My brother and future sister-in-law, everyone!!!!” 

His bit of teasing did the trick. 

Gone were the stares and awkward silence. Now, the audience members were clapping and cheering on Isabella and Phineas’s behalf...and Isabella and Phineas were blushing and smiling from ear to ear. 

They glanced around for a bit before turning back to each other. 

“...Ferb’s future sister-in-law, huh?” Isabella mused. She looked up at Phineas with a wry grin. “I kinda like the sound of that.” 

Phineas returned the smile as he took Isabella’s left hand in his and examined it thoughtfully. “It does have a nice _ring_ to it, doesn’t it?”

Isabella’s eyes widened. “.....was that a pun? A PROPOSAL pun??”

“Mmmmmaybe….” Phineas replied with a wink. “But! I don’t have a ring to propose to you with just yet, don’t get your hopes up…” he elaborated quickly. “...you don’t mind being my future-fiance for now, right?” 

Isabella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t mind at all,” she replied before leaning in to kiss him again. 

(This time, the audience cheered when their lips met.) 

“...Ferb’s never going to let us live this down, is he?" Phineas mused when the kiss ended. 

"No...he probably isn’t...." Isabella agreed with a sheepish grin.

“Ah, well....." Phineas pulled her a little closer and assured her, "It was worth it. ...I love you.”

Isabella giggled cutely and replied, "I gitchee gitchee goo you too.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!!! I hope you enjoyed! I have no idea if this is actually how Nobel Prize ceremonies work but it's fine, LOL. Perhaps they work differently in Phineas and Ferb's universe anyway! 
> 
> Let me know if you'd be interested in reading more of these! Revisiting this one today was a ton of fun.


End file.
